


Green Eyes Make Me Weak

by MrsTanaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumblr Request) (IwaizumixReader) You've been interested in becoming more than just friends with the gruff ace for almost a year, but he hasn't caught onto any of your hints yet. When Oikawa hears about you maybe giving up all hope he decides to try one last time to get his friend to notice you. Is that why Iwaizumi interrupts your "date" with Tendou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes Make Me Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be made on my Tumblr: mrstanaka.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you have time could you please like this facebook page: www.facebook.com/GroundXeroGaming/

 

“You’re giving up on it? Already?” Oikawa asked over the phone. You heaved a light sigh while nodding your head in response before you realized that the male couldn’t see such a gesture over the phone.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time I move on from him. I’ve wasted a whole year trying to get him to see me as more than a friend and he just doesn’t get it. At this point…I’m pretty sure he just isn’t interested,” you muttered under your breath as you recalled all the times you and sometimes even Oikawa tried to get him to notice you.

“Why don’t you just try confessing to him? I know you’re afraid and wanted to know if he at least had an interest in you before you did that, but…it’s really your only other option,” Oikawa responded as you took a seat on a nearby bench.

“My only option? Didn’t you just hear me? I can just give up. That’s obviously two options,” you stated while giving something of a depressive chuckle while you moved your free hand to gently play with a few lose strands of your hair.

“Giving up is never an option!” Oikawa responded almost immediately and you could almost picture the kind of face he was making while he made that statement.

“I’ll think about it for you since you’ve done so much for me but…I just don’t know any more Oikawa,” you said before the sound of someone calling your name pulled your attention away from the conversation at hand.

“Satori! You’re late you know!?” you called out toward the red headed male who only gave you something of a sly grin.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” he said as he drew closer to you before coming to a stop in front of you. He offered you a hand to help you from your seat.

“You were totally late on purpose…” you muttered intent on giving him a piece of your mind since you absolutely hated it whenever he purposely did things to get a rise out of you.

“Satori? As in Tendou from Shiratorizawa? Are you seriously hanging out with that loser?” Oikawa’s voice on the other line of the phone quickly spoke up reminding you that you were indeed still on the phone with him. You had almost forgotten his dislike for Ushijima and anyone on that man’s team.

“Yeah, anyways Oikawa I have-” you were cut off as Tendou snatched the phone from your hand and placed it against his ear. He quickly used his other hand to fight you off as you tried to take it back from him.

“Oikawa-san? Sorry, but she’s got to go we currently have a date that I’m hoping might get me into bed with her later tonight,” Tendou spoke up teasingly, lips pulling upward into that shit eating grin of his as he watched your frustrated face quickly burst into color. That combined with Oikawa’s yelling at him made this all the better. Ah, it was always so much fun for him to upset others. He quickly hung up the phone once he felt satisfied with his work and tossed it back to you. You huffed in annoyance before quickly opening up your phone to message Oikawa.

**To, Pretty Boy  
From, You**

Ignore him.  
We’re just childhood friends!  
And it’s not a date, he’s taking me to the Zoo for my birthday since he’ll be  
at some practice camp next week.

You quickly sent the message trying to ignore the way Tendou was chuckling at your attempt to mend the situation.

“Stop laughing you idiot! Urg! Why am I friends with you again?!” you yelled toward the male, but the flustered and frustrated face you were putting on was doing anything other than scaring him. You gave a huff of annoyance as his laughter increased before turning on your heel to leave the man on his own; of course, once he realized you were leaving him behind he quickly caught up to you.

You laughed slightly at the pout Tendou was currently making all the while blissfully unaware of what was going on back with Oikawa.

“Trashkawa, hurry up and get back to practice!” Iwaizumi called out toward his friend as he made his way off the court and toward the other male. He was about to force him back onto the court when he caught sight of his friends pale and slightly distraught face.

“Iwa-chan! It’s terrible! I just got off the phone with Tendou-san and you’ll never believe what’s happened!” Oikawa stated quickly while trying to lace as much panic into his voice as he could muster.

“Tendou-san? The middle blocker from Shiratorizawa? Why the hell were you on the phone with him?” Iwaizumi asked as he snatched a towel from the bleachers beside them and wiped away the sweat from his face.

“He’s with (Y/N)-chan right now! They’re on a date at the Zoo and he was bragging about taking her to a hotel later!” Oikawa said and had to resist the successful grin that threatened to stretch across his face when he saw his friend freeze up. The grip he had on the towel increased and he tried to push out the disgusting images of Tendou leaning on top of you in some shitty old hotel. He had always been accepting of the fact that he would lose you to someone else one day, but he had always expected it to be someone better than himself…someone more deserving of you…not Tendou. No, there was no way in hell he was about to hand you over to some trashy middle blocker on Shiratorizawa. Why were you even hanging out with someone from Ushijima’s team?! You knew better than anyone the rivalry and hate the two teams had for each other.

“Which Zoo?” Iwaizumi muttered as he grabbed his jacket and pants from the same bleacher he had snatched the towel from. He wasted no time in placing the pants and jacket over his Volleyball uniform as Oikawa explained which Zoo he assumed they had gone to.

It wasn’t long after that did Iwaizumi make up some excuse to the coach and left the gym leaving behind a snickering Oikawa.

“Tendou! Look! It say’s we can go feed the giraffes!” you exclaimed happily as you leaned against his side and held the map of the Zoo out for him to see. He glanced toward the map before taking a sip of a soda he had bought for the two of you.

“Should we head over there once we finish up here then?” he asked after having removed the straw from his lips. He held the drink toward your own lips as his eyes glanced over the map making a mental note that you both hadn’t gone to see the tigers yet.

“Yeah, it sounds like so much fun!” you spoke up excitedly before taking a sip of the soda with a cheery smile spread across your lips the whole time. The smile didn’t last for too long though.

“(Y/N)?” the sound of your name pulled your attention away from the map and the red headed male you were currently leaning on. Of course, the moment your eyes caught sight of Iwaizumi’s own green one’s you began to promptly choke on the soda. That’s what you get for trying to gasp in surprise while drinking. You could practically feel yourself coughing your lungs up as you tried to take shallow breaths.

Tendou raised his free hand to gently pat and rub your back while Iwaizumi quickly closed the distance between the two of you. He asked a few times if you were alright while wondering if it would be wrong of him to try and rub your back the same as Tendou.

“I-Iwaziumi…w-what are you doing…here?” you wheezed out between coughs as you tried to get your breathing under control. Damn, it sucked when fluids went down the wrong pipe.

“Oikawa told me you were on a date with him,” Iwaizumi muttered before glaring toward the red haired male whom only put on the most innocent smile he could muster up. You noted that Iwaizumi had waited until your coughing fit had died down to respond, but his response still didn’t make much sense to you.

“So…you came rushing from practice, paid the entry fee to get in here, and then hunted me down because…I was on a date?” you asked while giving the dark haired male a questioning gaze. The unspoken question hung heavy in the air between you both. _‘Why?’_

“Oh! I just remembered I have to call miracle boy about the brackets for the tournament,” Tendou quickly spoke up before excusing himself from the scene. You knew he was lying. You also didn’t miss the words he mouthed back to once he was behind Iwaizumi and out of the male’s line of sight.

_‘Damn, he’s a looker. Lucky you!’_

You flushed slightly as Tendou turned his back on you and slowly disappeared into the crowd. You wondered briefly if he was going to come back before you were distracted by Iwaizumi taking a seat beside you.

“You can’t date him,” Iwaizumi said firmly as his hands gripped tight to his knees and he locked his gaze on the ground below his feet. You could see the red in his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. This was the most reaction you had gotten from him and it gave you more than just a bit of hope. This was what you wanted, what you needed, with this you thought you could easily confess to him now.

“And why not?” you asked smiling lightly as you watched a look of frustration cross his blushing face. It was obvious that this was more than just a little hard for him. He wasn’t like Oikawa who had experience with women. Hell, he had never even thought about dating anyone before you came along.

“He’s not…he’s just not good enough for you and I don’t think he really likes or loves you at all,” he muttered under his breath deciding to be honest with you instead of telling some kind of complicated lie. The words Oikawa had said were still stuck in his head. The image of Tendou having a night of fun with you before leaving you alone. The grip on his knees tightened as he waited for you to retaliate against him.

“Well…you’re half way there. Tendou doesn’t love or like me in that sort of manner at all especially since I kind of lack the parts he’s into…not to mention cheating on Ushijima just doesn’t sound healthy to me. He does however love me like a sister,” you said grinning lightly when Iwaizumi quickly turned a surprise glance toward you. He didn’t say anything, but you knew that he had connected the dots to the fact that Tendou was indeed gay and not interested in women in the slightest.

“Even if Tendou was interested in women we’d never work out because you see…there’s this super cool ace on my schools Volleyball team that somehow managed to steal my heart,” you spoke softly as you caught his gaze. You could almost laugh at how surprise he looked at your confession, but you held it back and instead gently grabbed one of his hands and held it in your own.

“Are you…are you sure you’ll be happy with me?” he asked in something of a whisper as his eyes shifted from holding your gaze to looking down at your hands. You had already taken the liberty of intertwining your fingers and he couldn’t stop himself from gently squeezing your hand in return.

“For the last year all I could think about was being with you and just that thought alone made me happy. I’m pretty sure finally being with you will make me even happier,” you said smiling softly before leaning forward and gently pressing your lips to his cheek.

One day, you would move from his cheek to his lips, but for today you were pretty sure that was enough stimulation for him judging by the way he appeared to blow a fuse.


End file.
